<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【仁丸】金风玉露 by xixilim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343245">【仁丸】金风玉露</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim'>xixilim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>3B／ニオブン</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【仁丸】金风玉露</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*为爱发电，ooc预警<br/>*狐妖 仁王 x 桃花妖 丸井<br/>*来自渡川老师的阴阳师paro <br/>*初次相遇的桥段，及人物设定均来自渡川老师 @</p><p> </p><p>1.<br/>镇子上的酒楼里，靠着二楼窗台坐着两位秀美的青年。鸢紫发色那位举止优雅，坐姿笔挺，素色的袍子包裹纤瘦的身段。腰间挂着的除了玉坠香囊外，还有露出一角符咒的荷包，显然是位阴阳师大人。对面那位则明艳许多，绯红的长发上缀着金色的发穗，眼瞳是妖冶的紫晶色，就连身上宽大的袍子也尽是鲜亮的红，衬得那人本就白皙的肤色像是透明一般。从那桌的附近走过时，能隐约闻到若有若无的花香，可真正仔细辨认，那味道又消散的无影无踪。<br/>酒楼的支摘窗大敞着，能看到不远处翠绿的竹林。正是初春时节，细雨绵绵，错落的雨点打在支起的窗板上分外好听。</p><p>“幸村君，这家的豆沙糕是最好吃的，你尝尝！”<br/>“文太喜欢就好，” 幸村抿唇笑笑，“我近来胃口不大好，喝点粥就行。”<br/>“诶？不舒服吗？是不是旧疾又发了，需要我帮幸村君治疗吗？”<br/>“不用紧张，换季时节，吃的总是少些。”<br/>“那就好……幸村君难受的话要说出来哦。” <br/>幸村放柔了眉眼，托着腮含笑点头。</p><p>雨大了些，水珠伴着风吹进酒楼不少，红木桌子靠窗的一边被沾了透湿，幸村环抱着摩挲了一下手臂，对面的人便立刻抬眼望了过来：<br/>“冷吗？我去把窗关上。” 说着就要起身。<br/>幸村抬手按住红衣青年：“我来就好，糕点凉了不好吃。”<br/>他三两步走到窗前，拆下支着窗板的细杆。窗户完全合上前的一刻，仅剩的视角望去，不远处的竹林里似乎掠过一片浅蓝色的衣袂。</p><p>阴阳师细长锐利的眸子猛地添了些警觉。</p><p>2.<br/>是夜，他们宿在一处古民家。屋主见两人气度不凡，十分慷慨地领着他们去了最里头带小院子的房间。<br/>这家主人应是喜好风雅之人，不大的院子里错落有致地栽种了不少色泽素淡的花卉。丸井喜欢的紧，每一株都凑过去摸摸嗅嗅。桃花妖高兴的时候会不自觉从周身散出去些花瓣，许是仗着这院子里没有外人，也省得去施那敛去形状的法术，便任由一片一片的茜色四处飘扬，像是下了场别开生面的雨。<br/>晚膳的饱腹感还没过去，也不急着睡，幸村倚靠在纸拉门上欣赏眼前这如画的景致。天性跳脱的桃花妖向来是不喜欢被拘在符咒里的，即便是为了安全着想将他哄进薄纸里呆上一阵，没几个时辰，一个不留神，漂亮的小妖精便又托着碎掉的符纸得意的朝幸村笑。<br/>长此以往，无可奈何的阴阳师大人便干脆给他施上一层稀释妖气的法术，由他去了。</p><p>“文太，唱支歌吧。” <br/>“幸村君要听吗？好啊，想听什么？”<br/>“都好。” 幸村盘腿坐下，拢了拢身上披着的纱衣。<br/>丸井歪着头想了一阵，清了清嗓子，顷刻便有宛转动人的歌声不绝如缕，使人沉醉。幸村没听过这曲子，想来该是属于更久远的年代。</p><p>年轻的阴阳师闭着眼，随着古老的曲调沉浮时，突然觉出一丝异动。以防万一，他早早便在院子周围筑上不弱的结界，而此时，明显有不属于他式神中的气息环绕在周围。那妖气浑厚而坚实，幸村确信来者若是想要打破结界定是件轻而易举的事。暗中的人此时虽然没有动作，阴阳师也悄悄将手摸上了装符咒的荷包。<br/>没等幸村先有什么举动，丸井的歌声倒是停了。<br/>桃花妖站在院落中仰着头张望了好几圈，最后对着一个方向停了下来。<br/>“玉藻前大人，是你吗？”<br/>“……puri”<br/>听上去着实奇怪的口癖让幸村皱了皱眉，也顺着丸井面朝着的方向看过去。他夜视能力并不及妖精，除了一片茂密的竹林，其他什么也看不清。<br/>那股妖气越发浑厚了，幸村已经紧张地握住了符咒。察觉到他的不安，丸井连忙回头牵住他的手：<br/>“幸村君不用担心，是玉藻前大人，他是好妖怪。”<br/>“说过多少次了，我不是玉藻前。”<br/>幸村一惊，在他根本没有察觉到的时候，院子里已经不知不觉站了一个人。显然，对方的修为远超出阴阳师的想象。<br/>来人一身淡蓝色素袍，直坠到腰间的银发如瀑般散开在身后，面上戴了层精致俏丽的狐狸面具，修长的手指间，正把玩着一根温润雅致的玉笛。<br/>洞察力敏锐的阴阳师，一眼就注意到来者发间，和自家小桃花脑袋上一模一样的金色发穗。</p><p>戴着面具的男子走近丸井，用玉笛轻轻敲了敲他的脑袋：<br/>“跟着阴阳师就这么开心？”<br/>“是啊，” 丸井抬起脸朝那人笑得明朗，说着又转向阴阳师，“幸村君，我跟你提过的，玉藻前大人。”<br/>男子将面具挪开，露出张秀逸艳丽的脸。上下打量了一会儿蹙着眉的幸村，开口问道：<br/>“这位阴阳师，想必很有钱吧。”</p><p>“………………诶？”</p><p>3.<br/>作为一只修行尚可的狐妖，仁王雅治自认是个极有尊严的存在。<br/>一般的小妖怪他不稀罕跟人打架，一般的阴阳师他也不稀罕多瞧上两眼，真有不识好歹来套近乎的角色——被一尾巴扔到十几里外还算是好下场，赶上仁王心情不好或者天气太热，活剐去一层修为都得磕头拜谢祖上积德。<br/>年头久了，“长得标致的九尾阎王”这名头也响亮起来。<br/>仁王的内功日益深厚，更是没有阴阳师敢来触他的霉头。他自此便成了天上地下唯一一只独来独往的狐妖，正所谓“高处不胜寒”，十分接近无敌状态的九尾狐狸尝到了寂寞如雪的滋味。</p><p>许多年前，仁王还是个刚化成人形的半大点狐狸崽的时候，结交过一个不怕妖怪的富家大少爷。大少爷喜欢去酒楼听说书，对于仁王蹭他的瓜子点心也从不抱怨。一来二去便有了些交情，幸亏少爷不趟阴阳师那路的浑水，否则仁王还真有可能英年早签契约。<br/>大少爷有个恪守的信念，日行一善。<br/>一转眼几百年过去，凡体肉身的大少爷早不知道轮回了多少个人世间。彼时也已经成了“大魔王”的仁王偶然路过镇子上的酒楼，听到里面隐约传来的说书声，突然想起了那个叫柳生的少爷。<br/>仁王当下便决定，遇见的下一个需要帮助的人，也要日行一善。<br/>就这一次，他想。</p><p>没两步就走到了镇子口，桥边那颗桃花树今年开得格外茂盛，风一吹花瓣簌簌地落了一地。<br/>仁王觉得有点不对劲，就算今年长势再好，这桃花树也开得太过妖艳了些。<br/>他不由得往跟前凑了两步。</p><p>那桃花树随着他的靠近突然猛烈地抖动起来，密集的花瓣打着旋飞舞在树干周围，仁王只觉得眼前一花，下一秒，地上便多了个娇俏明媚的……妖精。<br/>“终于出来啦！”<br/>桃花妖站起身，抖落了袍子上散落的花瓣，这才注意到眼前的男人。<br/>“我叫丸井，是你唤醒我的吗？”<br/>“……不是。”<br/>自称丸井的妖精无辜地眨眨眼：“可我就是感知到你的妖气才化形的啊。”<br/>“……”<br/>“反正你得带着我，你去哪我就去哪。”<br/>淡雅的桃花香气萦绕在仁王周身，让他有些恍惚——这草木类的妖精，不是一向最温和恬淡吗？？<br/>眼前这个怎么这般不讲理？？？<br/>“我饿了——！”</p><p>日行一善，日行一善，仁王闭着眼默念了两遍。</p><p>丸井招来跑堂询问第八屉奶黄包什么时候上来时，仁王终于忍不住了：<br/>“你怎么这么能吃？？？”<br/>“人间的食物太美味了——” 丸井说着又塞进嘴里一个包子， “不枉我辛苦修炼，早就受够每天只能喝露水的日子了！”<br/>“……你不会顿顿都吃这么多吧？”<br/>“不可以吗？”<br/>“你可以，我的荷包不可以。”<br/>“你一个功力深厚的妖怪怎么这点钱都没有？”<br/>“……原来你也知道我是妖怪不是做生意的啊。”<br/>“那你用法术变点嘛”<br/>“……为什么你用我的钱还这么理直气壮啊！”</p><p>除开吃的多点，丸井其实是个挺有用的跟班。尽管仁王已极少有机会受重伤，平时拔山涉水也难免有个磕磕碰碰，这时候身边跟着个小树杈子就显得极为方便。<br/>丸井一边随手施下几个治疗术，一边嘟着嘴抱怨：“我不叫小树杈子。”<br/>“那你倒是说说你叫什么啊。”<br/>“我……” 话刚脱口又没了声音，丸井有些闷闷的低下头，“榕树爷爷说了，要和阴阳师签订契约才能有名字。”<br/>仁王挑挑眉：“我就没有阴阳师啊。”<br/>“那不一样，我们做花草树木的，一个妖在外很容易死掉的。”<br/>仁王瞥了一眼正专心给自己包扎伤口的丸井，心下一动：<br/>“怕什么，这不是有我吗。”<br/>小树杈子没有接话，过了会儿又软着语气往仁王身边凑：<br/>“让我看看你真身吧，从前总有小猫崽在我脚边玩，可惜那时候没法摸摸看。”<br/>“我又不是猫。”<br/>“狐狸崽肯定更可爱啦——！！好不好好不好拜托了——”<br/>“……不好。”<br/>桃花妖叉着腰直起身子，哼了一声扭头便走。<br/>仁王没去追，只习惯性往腰间看了一眼——<br/>果然，荷包又被顺走了。</p><p>4.<br/>道行不浅的蛇妖来寻衅挑事的那天，丸井又顺走了仁王的荷包去临近镇子上的酒楼吃吃喝喝。那蛇妖垂涎仁王的修为已久，以往功力尚浅不敢轻举妄动，然这几十年也不知是趟了什么邪门歪道，打听到吃掉有修为的妖精便能功力大增。于是大开杀戒，短短几年时间便摸到平凡妖精修行几百年才能勉强达到的境界，真等站到仁王面前时，甚至觉得眼前这将将一千来岁的九尾妖狐有点不够看。</p><p>丸井吃饱喝足回山上时，被眼前残破不堪的竹林吓了一跳。他着急又小心的找了半天，最后在几根断竹下找到了奄奄一息的狐狸崽。<br/>狐狸崽窝在丸井怀里勉强抬眼看了他一眼，有气无力的说：<br/>“……还是被你看到真身了。”<br/>“你，你是玉藻前大人吗？” 丸井仔仔细细给狐狸崽挪了个舒服的姿势，语气里带着憧憬，“我听榕树爷爷说过，九条尾巴还带着金光的厉害妖狐，就是传说中的玉藻前大人。”<br/>“……且不论到底是不是吧，我觉得你现在应该先关心一下我的伤。”</p><p>“蹭了你那么多饭，也该还你了。” 仁王听着头顶传来的声音，温柔而坚定，和印象中只知道跟着他到处转悠的跳脱身影判若两人。他伤得极重，仅剩的那点修为全用来护住元神，故而只来得及意识丸井接下来要做的事，却全然无法阻止。<br/>“我可能真的要变成小树杈子了……” 丸井顺了顺狐狸毛，茸茸的触感让眼神彻底柔软下来， “明年初春，幸村一族这一代的阴阳师大人就会降生。你把我，送到他身边。”<br/>说完抬手便要结印，动作却微微一滞，低头一看，狐狸爪子正紧紧勾着他的袖口。<br/>仁王挣扎着望向丸井：<br/>“不要。”<br/>“我本就因你而来……” 丸井低下头，抬起狐狸崽的脑袋，轻轻印了个吻上去，“也算是给了我一个圆满。”</p><p>温暖的气息从四肢缓缓流淌进身体，仁王舒服的想要叹息。桃花妖手指翻飞结出繁杂的印，周身的修为顺着眉心蓦然出现的红点渡进浑身散着金光的九尾妖狐体内。仁王彻底昏睡过去前的最后一点记忆，是漫天纷飞的桃花瓣一片一片凋落，和那不知好歹的小妖精的气息一般。</p><p>十年后，有人将一株用金色绳穗缠好的桃花枝，放在了幸村家少主的寝殿外。</p><p>5.<br/>冷月皎洁，幸村拢着外衣坐在露台上，身前架着一张精巧的矮几。他动作熟练，行云流水煮好一盏茶，递过一杯给对面坐姿随意的仁王。<br/>“文太也爱喝的。”<br/>“文太……？” 仁王接过茶杯，抿了一口，“你给他起的名字？”<br/>靠在仁王肩头的绯红身影，俨然一副睡熟的样子，只是手还紧紧攥着身靠之人的衣袖不肯放松。仁王偏头看了看，扯过一张薄毯给他盖上。<br/>“很可爱，心里是这么想的吧？” 幸村轻笑两声，揶揄到。<br/>“……没有。”<br/>“——耳朵露出来了哦。”<br/>仁王下意识抬手去摸，却只碰到那根发穗，察觉到自己被看似纯善的阴阳师摆了一道，没好气的喝完了所有的茶。</p><p>“当年，是你把文太送到我府上的？”<br/>“嗯。” 仁王顺着小院望向远处，思绪陷入了长远的回忆，“那时，他为救我散尽一身修为，只留下那一枝真身。再重新修炼只怕又得不知道多少年岁，便嘱我将他赠与你。和阴阳师签订契约的妖，修为和阴阳师相互加持，算是一条捷径。”<br/>“说来也是缘分，” 幸村放下手中茶盏，陶杯在木几上磕出一声轻响， “幸村家族世代和草木类的妖属性最合，文太想来也是听说过，才如此拜托你。只是……”<br/>他顿了顿，抬眼看了看神色平静的狐妖，又说道：<br/>“他还未化形之时，我某天夜里偶然醒来，看到院子里栽种的那颗桃花树竟一刻不停的散着红光，才知他日夜不停的在修炼。即使有我的咒术加持，原本也须得百来年才能化形，他竟只花了十年。”<br/>“……我猜，也是为了早点见到你。”</p><p>仁王听闻这话，沉默半晌，垂首问道：<br/>“所以他如今才如此嗜睡？”<br/>“文太的根基原本还算扎实，但救你那次伤及元神，后又因过度修炼透支自己。如今只是嗜睡和……吃的多点，已经算是很好的结局了。”<br/>仁王没忍住笑出了声：“小树杈子原本就吃得多，想必花了你不少钱。”<br/>说罢又敛了笑意，拿过茶杯朝幸村示意了一下：<br/>“不管怎么说，谢谢你照顾他。”<br/>“客气，他如今是我的式神，我自然要费心。”<br/>仁王淡淡朝幸村撇去一眼，神情捉摸不透：“若我要带他走呢？”<br/>“且不论离了阴阳师之后，你独自能不能护他周全，” 幸村不紧不慢收了茶具，又抬手给似要转醒的丸井施了个睡眠术， “这种事，总归还要问问他自己愿不愿意。”<br/>“我倒不会勉强你和我签订契约，这点你大可放心。……时候不早，我该去休息了，文太就拜托你了。”</p><p>被清晨院落里闹个不停的小鸟唤醒，丸井迷迷瞪瞪的睁开眼睛。仁王就在他身边，靠着纸拉门板睡的正熟。好像回到刚认识仁王那会儿，他们同住在竹林里的日子，也是像这样，早晨醒来时，迷糊的九尾狐会不小心露出毛茸茸的耳朵。<br/>小树杈子觉着满足，笑着又往仁王怀里拱了拱。</p><p>仁王醒来时，丸井正埋在他怀里把玩那根玉笛。他抬手，正好能抚到丸井的脑袋，便随意攥住那根金色发穗，问道：<br/>“你怎知这是用来束发的？”<br/>丸井摇摇头：“我不知道，只是看到这物什的第一眼，觉得该是用来束发。”<br/>仁王眉梢染上些笑意。<br/>丸井仔细放下玉笛，捞过自己一缕长发，又拾过仁王胸前垂下的碎发，并在一处打了个结。<br/>“幸村君说，人类的习俗，将头发绑在一处，便再也不会分开。”<br/>绯色和银色的发丝交织在一起，倒有些缠绵悱恻的意思。<br/>“他没告诉你，这结发礼是专给夫妻设的吗？”<br/>丸井猛地抬头对上狐狸狡黠的视线，脸蛋没一会儿就涨得通红。<br/>——倒当真是面若桃花了。</p><p>幸村背靠着纸拉门，敛着眉眼静静听着门外一狐一花的动静，心里也涌上些欢喜。<br/>——罢了罢了，无非是多添副碗筷。</p><p>6.<br/>“玉……仁王，你为什么从来不喊我文太啊？”<br/>“丸井不是挺好的吗，” 仁王揣着袖子走地慢慢悠悠，时不时整理一下被桃花妖拽乱的衣领， “干嘛非得用别人给的名字。”<br/>在“别人”两个字上着重强调了一下。</p><p>“呵呵，” 幸村眉眼弯弯，素净的脸上添了许多生气， “既然这样的话，以后文太吃饭的钱就拜托仁王出了吧，反正你也不喜欢他用别人给的东西。”<br/>仁王的表情猛地凝滞。</p><p>狐妖眯着眼，一把搂过丸井，凑到他耳边小声说：<br/>“说真的，小树杈子你说你干嘛非跟着这么个笑面虎似的阴阳师？”<br/>“幸村君不是笑面虎！幸村君就是幸村君！”<br/>“……行行行，趁着他还愿意给你花钱，你多蹭点吃的喝的啊。”<br/>“他当然愿意！你以为谁都跟你一样小气吗？！”<br/>说着就跳回幸村背后，还探出脑袋朝仁王吐了吐舌头。</p><p>仁王一时气结。<br/>——以前吃我的喝我的是都忘记了吗？！</p><p>怎么说也是有头有脸的九尾妖狐，被个小树杈子这么欺负……<br/>害，都是自找的。</p><p>越想越憋屈，连狐狸耳朵露出来了都不知道。尖尖的耳朵耷拉了一只，狐妖的心情显然算不上好。<br/>躲在幸村背后的丸井犹豫了一下，迈着小步子又跟过去，抱着仁王的衣袖轻言细语的哄。最后豁出去般，涨红着脸亲了亲狐妖的唇角。<br/>耷拉着的耳朵“噌”地便竖起来了。</p><p>幸村跟在那一蓝一红的身影后慢慢踱着步子，手下意识摸了摸装符咒的荷包。<br/>——想来，自己很快就会多一位厉害的式神了。</p><p>END.</p><p>【修行千年的九尾妖狐和爆炸可爱的小桃花的故事真是太好了，可恶！渡川老师怎么这么会画！】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>